


Just So You Know

by RaginCajunRogue



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Dick Grayson takes a walk down memory lane and in doing so his heart breaks all over again. However, good things happen to those who wait. Traught One Shot. Crosspost with my FF net account.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 16





	Just So You Know

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Young Justice or their characters.

Dick took a sip of his coffee as he looked at the pictures and videos on his phone. He stopped at a picture that was taken roughly eleven years ago and looked at it longingly. The picture was of a young black-haired boy with striking blue eyes and a blonde-haired girl with stormy gray eyes, the boy was smiling with an arm around the girl's shoulder although he was slightly shorter than her and she wore a shocked expression.

"We'll laugh about this someday." He sighed as he become lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help the way he felt about the girl in the picture, he knew it was wrong but it just felt so right. He tried to get over her by dating others but that didn't work out. He was thankful that his failed relationships didn't ruin any of his existing friendships. His feelings for her were just too strong and the only thing holding him back was that she was dating his best friend. So, in order to protect their happiness and their friendship he kept everything bottled up.

Swiping his thumb across the screen he came upon a video of his best friend and the girl in question. He couldn't help the rush of memories this video brought up. He had just turned eighteen and decided to take some time off and he invited Wally and Artemis along since they retired from the team shortly after they started dating. They were more than happy to join him for his birthday weekend. He started recording as soon as they were seated on the train. They had switched seats many times during the long train ride but the video he was currently looking at was filmed from the seats across the couple.

Artemis was trying to read a book while Dick recorded Wally doing devil horns and making faces. He turned that camera to Artemis and she gave him a small smirk which caused his feelings to flare up once again just like they did then. She must have noticed the longing in his eyes because her smile faltered as she looked above the camera directly at him, her lips parted as the realization hit her. Wally decided that he needed more screen time so he playfully attacked his girlfriend diverting her attention back to him.

He remembered trying to push down his feelings but no matter how hard he tried they kept coming up. He didn't know how to make the feelings stop and he was afraid he'd do something he might regret. Continuing to swipe through the pictures and videos he couldn't help all the memories that came to him and the emotions that they carried. He remembered each individual heart break from the time where they watched the sunset behind the ocean and all he wanted was to hold Artemis the way Wally held her. To the time where he stayed up all night thinking how Wally didn't appreciate her enough especially with how he treated her when they first got to the motel room.

The emptiness that he felt as he thought about these moments were slowly and silently killing him and he couldn't understand why he waited when he knew from the beginning that she was special. The feelings were there from the beginning and he never took his shot. Now he felt like it was too late. The next video was of a forest they decided to explore, they eventually got lost as they went deeper in. He recorded as Wally said he was going to look for a way out and that he'll be back in flash. He remembered not knowing what came over him as he approached Artemis and moved in front of her with the camera focusing on her face. Seeing the look on her face he stopped recording and couldn't help the confession that left his lips.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way but I've felt this way for a long time. I know that you're with Wally but I just had to get it off my chest. I love you Artemis, just so you know" Dick looked into her eyes as he spoke and her lips parted as she moved closer to him. Placing her hand on his chest she looked into his eyes and he couldn't help the slight surprised upon seeing that she held the same amount of longing for him as he did her, he felt hope as she leaned in towards him but she stopped short and stepped away from him as Wally came speeding back.

"Come on guys, I found the way out!" He yelled and started jogging back into the depths of the forest. Artemis looked back up to Dick and could see the disappointment in his eyes, she whispered as she pushed past him and followed Wally.

"I'm sorry Dick, I... I can't." Dick sighed at the memory, the worst one yet. He drank the rest of his coffee as he swiped to the last video on his phone. This was a short video and it was taken earlier than the others.

"Say hello Artemis." His voiced sounded from the phones built in speaker.

"Hello, Artemis." She said with a sarcastic smirk in place following by blowing a kiss and winking in his direction.

It had been seven years since that trip and they have all been through some trying times. Jason one of his honorary brothers was killed by the Joker, Tula sacrificed herself to save the team and even Wally died trying to help the Flash and Impulse save the world. Artemis was devastated even if she didn't show it, she handled her grief much better than he did. He took a leave of absence from the team and dealt with his grief alone or he tried to at least. Artemis wasn't having any of it, whenever she wasn't on a mission with the team she was with Dick. They quickly started to get closer because of their mutual loss and grief and once again Dick found his feelings for her rise once again. He was going to risk it all and confess once again when they both got a call from Kaldur who said something urgent came up and he needed them at HQ.

When they got there, he realized what was so important; Wally was alive and well. He merely got trapped in the speed force and wasn't killed like they first had thought. Upon seeing him again he felt relief but at the same time his heart shattered. He was glad his best friend was back and he made sure to show it by giving him a bear hug but now he definitely wouldn't have a chance with Artemis. After talking to Wally for a bit and catching up with some of the team he walked out, he needed to be alone. As he walked toward the zeta tubes he heard her call out his name but he refused to turn around. If he did they would all see how truly broken he was.

That's how he found himself in this diner drinking coffee, he was going to need it if he was going to patrol tonight. He needed to get his mind off Artemis and the only way he knew how was to distract himself with work, it was also the perfect opportunity to come out of "retirement". Putting his phone away he decided he tortured himself enough, he needed to start getting ready for patrol.

Coming out of the zeta tube he headed for his old room and suited up as fast as possible. He wanted to avoid everyone, especially Artemis and Wally. He looked out his door and around the corners and when he saw that he was alone he started walking toward the zeta tubes once again. However, as luck would have it Artemis came out of the same tube he was walking toward and she was looking straight at him. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She raised an eyebrow at seeing him in his Nightwing attire and smiled. "Going out on a patrol? It's been a while, mind if I tag along?"

Her smiled faltered when she noticed he was ignoring her. He hadn't moved from his spot and was looking away from her. "Dick please talk to me." He looked at her when she spoke again but immediately looked back down.

Dick forced himself to try and walk past her but she stood in his way. "Dick, look at me. Please" her voice alone almost made him give in but he tried to remain strong. He believed ignoring her for now would help him get over her, if he didn't he would be doomed. He once again tried to walk past her but she shoved him back and when he tried once again she slapped him.

"What the hell Artemis? Why can't you leave me alone? You have Wally back now, you don't need me!" He yelled out of frustration as he brought a hand up to his face. When he finally looked up at her he noticed the tears in her eyes and it pained him to know he was the cause.

"For such a smart guy you're a damned idiot, Grayson!" He flinched in response and is left in shock when she grabs him by the collar and presses her lips against his. He gasps when he feels her tongue prod his lips and she takes advantage and deepens the kiss. She uses her tongue to explore his mouth and become acquainted with his taste, he wakes from his stupor and his tongue meets hers and they begin to battle for dominance. He soon realizes that it goes in her favor as she slowly releases the kiss with a tug of his lower lip. She places her forehead on his and looks into his eyes as she speaks. "I love you, you damn idiot."

"What about Wally?" He hated how desperate his voice sounded, this wasn't like him at all. This woman had an effect on him that no one before her ever had. The thought of losing her now crushed him more than not being able to have her to begin with.

"Dick, I've always had feelings for you even before Wally but he made the first move and well I grew to love him as well, so I decided that I needed to shut my feelings for you off and I succeeded until that weekend we spent together for your birthday." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair at the thought. "I almost gave in to my feelings for you all those years ago but I controlled myself, I know that I hurt you and I never wanted that. When We lost Wally, I was devastated and I was hoping that you would be my rock but as it turns out you ran and I had to save you from yourself. My old feelings resurfaced in the many years after and I was able to move on and find love again."

Dick couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he harbored feelings for loved him for as long as he loved her. He controlled his excitement as he backed away from her. He still couldn't do this to his best friend, he just returned and he was sure all he wanted was to return to his girlfriend. "Artemis I can't hurt Wally, we can't do this."

She groaned at his response, this was typical Dick Grayson. Any other time she would find his qualities admirable and even endearing but at this moment she was just frustrated with him. "Wally was gone for five years. We believed he was dead, we mourned him together and we moved on together. I learned to love you just as I loved him, loved as in past tense. I will always care for him and I'll always have love for him but I'm not in love with him anymore, I'm in love with you."

Placing her hands on either side of his face she brings his face closer to hers, she wanted him to understand her next words. "I told him as such and although he understands it, he's far from happy. Wally will be hurt no matter what we do because I don't plan on giving you up Dick Grayson. Yes, he's hurting and he will probably want to be away from us for a period of time but he will heal. There is nothing he could do to change what has happened and he will eventually move on just like I did." She kisses him softly and speaks just as softly against his lips. "I love you Grayson, just so you know. Now enough being distraught, get traught and kiss me."

Fin

This little Traught one shot was inspired by the song Just So You Know by Jesse Mccartney who is also the voice of our favorite boy wonder. I had my Spotify playing through a pop playlist and this song played and as I remembered the video I thought it would fit for a Traught fic. The trip itself is from the video in case you haven't seen it before, i changed and added a couple things here and there of course. Once again let me know what you guys think, I'm open to all criticism as I want to improve.

RaginCajunRogue signing out.


End file.
